Hortelã
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Mesmo com todo o tempo de amizade entre os habilidosos ANBUS Tenten e Neji, nada os impede de descobrir o amor. Principalmente quando a Mestra passa a ter uns sonhos 'atípicos' com o gênio. Porém, sonhos podem vir a se tornar realidade.


_**Para Naia chan**_

**Hortelã**

"E no meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você  
Entre tanta gente chata sem nenhuma graça, você veio  
E eu que pensava que não ia me apaixonar"

(Marisa Monte)

_**C**oberta até a cabeça e com o rosto afundado naquele travesseiro macio, o ar frio que entrava pela janela já não surtia tanto efeito. Felizmente, não era apenas isso o que afastava o ar frio daquela manhã. As pernas que se encontravam enroscadas as suas e a respiração quente em seu pescoço, também impediam que qualquer temperatura abaixo de zero lhe causasse arrepios._

_- Tenten...Ta com frio?_

_- Hum...Não...Não, está bem quentinho embaixo da coberta – Ela respondeu virando-se de frente para o moreno que a aquecia._

_- Que bom – e puxou mais o corpo da morena, acabando com os poucos centímetros que os separavam._

_- Obrigada Neji – e afundou seu rosto no pescoço do moreno._

_- Não pense que isso foi bondade minha...Tudo tem um preço – e mordiscou levemente o lóbulo da orelha da Mestra das Armas de Konoha._

_- Neji...Seu sem vergonha! – e invertendo o jogo, lançou o peso de suas pernas sobre a cintura do Hyuuga e o mobilizou sobre a cama. E é claro, sem deixar de lhe oferecer uma gostosa gargalhada devido à brincadeira._

_**...**_

**E**nquanto os pássaros cantavam na janela de seu quarto e os primeiros raios de sol já lhe tocavam a face, seu corpo não sossegava na cama, remexia-se de um lado para o outro como se algo a incomodasse.

- Droga! É a segunda vez nessa semana! Kuso! Tanta gente pra sonhar e tenho que sonhar justamente com ele? Ainda...Ainda mais esse tipo de sonho! – e continuou a resmungar enquanto caminhava até o banheiro.

Se aproximou da pia, fez uma concha com as mãos para que essas segurassem uma quantidade razoável de água, e as levou até o rosto para ver se despertava mais rápido, ou , até mesmo para afastar aqueles pensamentos que insistiam em cantarolar em sua mente.

Em seguida, parou, encarou a si mesma no espelho enquanto alguns fios rebeldes de cabelo caiam sobre seus olhos e ficou se perguntando 'Por que'. Tudo bem que o Hyuuga saiu há uns seis dias para uma missão em Suna, mas isso não era motivo para que tivesse esses sonhos (se é que poderiam receber esse nome), além de que, ela já tinha seus vinte e tantos anos, não era mais uma garotinha.

Ao olhar para o relógio na parede, notara que caso não se apressasse chegaria atrasada ao treino, o que não passava perto, nem mesmo um mísero milímetro, do conceito de bom.

Ao despir-se, ligou o chuveiro enquanto pegava dois grampos para prenderem os habituais coques e tomou seu banho. Ao botar sua roupa de kunoichi, escutou um barulho atípico de água, mais especificamente, água caindo...

- Do céu? Está chovendo? Mas... Não se passaram nem cinco minutos e já está chovendo? Que tempo doido...- pegou as chaves de casa, destrancou a porta e a abriu – Melhor eu me apressar porque já está tarde e...Neji?

- Bom dia

- Bom dia...Bom dia – repetia, confusa, para si - Isso, bom dia! Já voltou da missão?

- Como pode ver, sim. Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Entrar? É...Eu já estou de saída, hoje tem treino! Você deveria ir também, já que retornou de viagem – Afinal, não é porque ambos tornaram-se excelentes ANBUS é que deixariam de treinar com a boa e velha equipe Gai.

- Vim exatamente lhe informar de que não haverá treino...

- Ah...Eles saíram pra mais um daqueles treinos doidos, não foi?

- Exatamente...

- Tudo bem então...Bom...

- Vai ou não me convidar para entrar?

- Ah sim...Claro, claro! Entre e sinta-se...- e antes que terminasse de falar, o moreno já havia deixado as sandálias na porta e se dirigido ao banheiro para secar os cabelos – em casa...

Em poucos minutos, o moreno de longas madeixas já estava de volta a sala, onde havia deixado uma morena perplexa.

- Sua casa está bonita...Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui...Uns três anos? – e sentou no sofá da sala.

- Obrigada e não me lembro...Não foi na véspera da despedida de solteiros do casal Uchiha?

- Claro, como poderia me esquecer...O dia em que o Lee chorou mais do que um bebê...

- Não fale assim Neji, ele gostava da Sakura, de verdade.

- Eu sei, mas com todos esses anos, como pode uma pessoa nutrir uma paixão por tanto tempo?

- Vou fazer um chá, aceita? – levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a cozinha.

- Sim, já to indo aí.

- Sente-se – e apontou uma banqueta encostada a bancada de mármore enfeitada por um jarro com flores coloridas.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, é possível que uma pessoa consiga nutrir uma paixão escondida, por tanto tempo assim?

- Neji – parou o que estava fazendo para respirar e responder – humanos são complicados, não podemos rotular um grupo em função de um indivíduo! Existem pessoas que preferem amar em silêncio por medo de não serem correspondidas, têm aquelas que gostam de ser sozinhas, mas não deixam de lado o prazer de amar em segredo, têm aquelas que descobrem tarde demais e quando percebem, não encontram solução, têm aquelas que amam com facilidade e são correspondidas, têm aquelas que impõe regras pessoas e, por fim, têm aquelas que simplesmente amam.

- Nossa...

- Que foi?

- Você fala como se tivesse experiência...

- Para essas coisas, não é necessário ter experiência, aprendi observando os outros e me policio para não cometer as mesmas gafes.

- É...O Lee deu um bom exemplo

- E como! Pensei que não pararia de chorar nunca.

- Ao menos tirou o peso das costas e limpou a alma com as lágrimas derramadas...

- É mesmo...E o melhor de toda essa história é que ele acabou encontrando alguém para amar e ser correspondido.

- Você sabe como está o garoto deles?

- Já está na academia e, felizmente, muito orgulhoso por poder dizer aos companheiros de treino que o pai é um mestre de Taijutsu, assim como seu padrinho.

- E lá se vai mais um pra seguir os preceitos da Besta Verde de Konoha...uhahuauhahuauhahuhau

- Ainda bem que a mãe é bem equilibrada e cuida bem dos dois! – e gargalhou admirada por ver como aquele gênio frio e prepotente havia mudado – Hum...O chá já está pronto!

- Então, vamos beber!

- Um minuto, senhor apressado!

- É de quê?

- Hortelã

- Bom...Bom...Mas e você, Tenten? Já se sentiu assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim, apaixonada, perdida, não sei.

- Honestamente, nunca havia parado pra pensar nisso – apoiou uma das mãos no queixo e franzia o cenho, como se quisesse lembrar de algo. Mas, a quem estava tentando enganar? O amor sempre esteve presente em sua vida, a única diferença é que apesar de saber de sua existência, apenas o mantinha escondido em algum lugar da memória.

- Nunca mesmo? – e persistiu na pergunta quando percebeu uma pontada de insegurança na sua voz.

- Acho que não. Afinal de contas, sempre tive que treinar muito para alcançar meus companheiros de time, não é mesmo?

- huhuahuahuahuauhauhauha...É verdade!

- Não precisava concordar...

- Desculpa, Tenten.

- Dessa vez passa e...Olha! – e a morena apontou para a janela – parou de chover! Acho que podemos treinar! Mas aonde? Os campos de treino devem de estar molhados.

- E se fôssemos para a área de treinos do Bouke e do Souke?

- Não sei Neji...Treinar no Clã? Isso não perturbaria Hiashi-sama?

- Hiashi-sama gosta muito de você, Hinata – sama também ficará muito feliz em te ver e...Tem o nosso arsenal de armas que...

- O arsenal de armas do Clã? – ela perguntou com os orbes cor de chocolate, mais vivaz do que nunca.

- Sim, mas se você preferir não ir, entenderei.

- Vamos logo, Neji! Se não, daqui a pouco será a hora do almoço e isso pode atrapalhar o treino! Vamos! Pode deixar a xícara sobre a pia, assim que chegar, eu lavo. – e saiu andando na frente, aliás, conhecia o caminho para o clã de cabeça.

Ele apenas riu.

**...**

**Clã Hyuuga**

- Hiashi sama, Hinata sama, trouxe Tenten para treinar comigo.

- Oras Neji, você não precisa me informar sobre seus atos! Sabes que tem o meu consentimento para decidir aquilo que bem entender, e a presença da senhorita Mitsashi sempre foi um privilégio muito grande nessa casa.

- Arigatou, Hiashi sama – Tenten e Neji responderam em uníssono.

- Diga-me Tenten, como estão as coisas na organização?

- Ah! Animadas como sempre! Ainda com as incansáveis buscas pelo Orochimaru...

- Compreendo. Imagino que você e Neji estejam tendo muito trabalho, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza

- Bom, o importante é que não se separem, um deve cuidar bem do outro, como se ainda fossem um time, não é mesmo Hinata? – concluiu Hiashi, enquanto retornava aos seus aposentos.

- Sim senhor – e sorriu para a amiga

- Ou quem sabe, mais do que um time – e cerrou a porta.

Existem coisas que nem mesmo o Byakugan se faz necessário, um bom exemplo é o rubor que tomava conta do rosto dos ninjas.

- Tenten san, não ligue para Hiashi sama – começou Hinata ao perceber o desconforto da amiga – ele gosta de brincar!

- Hehe...Imagino...Não é mesmo Neji? Neji?

- Acho que ele já foi para a área de treino, Tenten san...

- É, tem certas coisas que não mudam...

- As coisas mudam Tenten san, mas só as notamos quando queremos enxergar.

- Você é muito doce, Hinata sama! – sorriu a Mestra das Armas

- Apenas Hinata, Tenten! Apenas Hinata! Ah! E sinta-se em casa, como se o Clã fosse seu!

- Arigatou, Hinata! – e encaminhou-se para a sala de treinos.

O Clã Hyuuga tinha sua fama de tradicionalista, conservador, até mesmo de serem dotados de um orgulho infindável, mas esse último não passava de um mero boato. Todos os membros do Clã sempre foram muito gentis, respeitosos e acolhedores.

- Como vocês mulheres gostam de conversar!

- E como vocês homens gostam de ficar prestando atenção em nossas conversas!

- Vamos logo treinar!

- Preparado?

- Mais do que nunca?

Ambos se posicionaram para dar início ao treino. Ele,preparava-se em sua postura de combate e ela havia escolhido um bastão. Porém, o que ambos não esperavam foi o que veio a acontecer. Assim que impulsionaram seus corpos para correr, ouviram um grito de Hanabi chan e perderam o equilíbrio.

- Mas que diabos...- mesmo estando caído no chão, Neji já estava a reclamar.

- Será que aconteceu algo a ela?

E antes que se movimentassem, uma das criadas gritou:

- Está tudo bem! Foi apenas um inseto!

- HUhuuahuauhauhauuahuauhuha...E um inseto atrapalhou o nosso treino!

- Ou não – foi o que o Hyuuga respondeu ao perceber em que situação ambos se encontravam. Tenten estava deitada de costas no chão, e ele sobre ela enquanto suas mãos travavam as mãos da morena.

- Co- Como assim?

- Tá com medo?

- De que? De perder pra você em um treino? – e antes que ele respondesse, ela inverteu as posições e se sentou sobre o abdômen do gênio – quero ver cantar vitória agora!

- Eu canto! – e as posições foram invertidas mais uma vez.

- Não vem que não tem! – e mais uma vez, trocaram de lugar.

- Você não desiste fácil, não é mesmo? – perguntou Neji, que se encontrava embaixo da Mestra.

- Não! – e brotou um maroto sorriso de seus lábios

- Nem eu! – e pôs-se sobre Tenten!

- Ah! Isso não vai ficar assim! – mas ao tentar inverter as posições, já não mais conseguia. Ele havia travado seu corpo sobre o dela.

- E aí? Já desistiu?

- Não! Não pense que você vai me ven...

- Você fala demais – foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de ter seus lábios capturados pelo moreno.

Ambos abriram os olhos lentamente para se encarar. Ambos sorriam. Ambos ficariam assim para sempre. Depois de um pouco mais de vinte anos de amizade é que foram realmente descobrir o que um sentia pelo outro.

- Eu falei que não desistia fácil... A propósito, você tem gosto de Hortelã...Eu gosto – e a tomou mais uma vez para um dos milhares de beijos que estavam por vir.

**...**

_**C**oberta até a cabeça e com o rosto afundado naquele travesseiro macio, o ar frio que entrava pela janela já não surtia tanto efeito. Felizmente, não era apenas isso o que afastava o ar frio daquela manhã. As pernas que se encontravam enroscadas as suas e a respiração quente em seu pescoço, também impediam que qualquer temperatura abaixo de zero lhe causasse arrepios._

_- Tenten...Ta com frio?_

_- Hum...Não...Não, está bem quentinho embaixo da coberta – Ela respondeu virando-se de frente para o moreno que a aquecia._

_- Que bom – e puxou mais o corpo da morena, acabando com os poucos centímetros que os separavam._

_- Obrigada Neji – e afundou seu rosto no pescoço do moreno._

_- Não pense que isso foi bondade minha...Tudo tem um preço – e mordiscou levemente o lóbulo da orelha da Mestra das Armas de Konoha._

- Espera! Isso é um sonho, isso é um sonho, isso é um son...- e antes que terminasse a frase, o moreno a calou com um beijo.

- Tenten, isso não é um sonho – sussurrou em seu ouvido – E pelo visto, você já teve muitos sonhos assim...

- Cala a boca, Neji!

- auhauhuahuahuahuahuhuahu – o moreno pôs - se a gargalhar – Além de que, estamos no meu quarto e você continua com gosto de hortelã.

- Espera, como vou saber que isso não é um sonho? – perguntou, rubra.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- To doida pra saber! – e retribui a atenção que o moreno lhe dedicava, com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Agora, ela estava hábil para responder à pergunta do gênio, pois descobrira que pertencia a um raro grupo; ao grupo dos que amaram a vida inteira, mas não sabiam, assim como ele.

.

.

.

* * *

Waaaa! Chuchus de my life!

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic! Foi feita de coração!

Para dúvidas, críticas, sugestões ou apenas um simples 'Olá', "Hello" ou qualquer outra coisa, deêm Go! Responderei com muito carinho!!

**N/a.:** Naia chan, espero de verdade que tenha gostado!

Grande bjo!

**Uchiha Yuuki**


End file.
